Methods of the type mentioned are known in different variants. The known methods provide products that slightly differ from one another. The invention has for its object to provide a method by means of which directly different types of envelopes, bags, or shipping pouches can be produced on the same machine, whereby such production shall take place as simply as possible and with the least troubles.